1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of drinking cups in general, and in particular to a supplemental feeding cup for infants.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,550,568; 2,599,919; 2,792,696; 2,927,708; and 4,801,027, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse drinking cup receptacles.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical cup construction for the supplemental feeding of breast fed infants.
As any breast feeding mother is aware, there are certain occasions where it is necessary to employ supplemental feeding techniques in order to insure that the baby is receiving proper nourishment.
In addition, virtually all existing cup constructions are either too small or too wide to allow the parent to monitor the feeding process and they also tend to create nipple confusion for the infants.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new and improved cup construction for the supplemental feeding of babies wherein the cup construction not only minimizes nipple confusion for the infant, but simplifies the supplemental feeding for both the babies and the parents and the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.